Sur le pont !
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Un moment à deux, quoi de plus naturel. C'est sans doute guimauve mais j'aime, alors bon. Un petit peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute ne fait de mal à personne, alors essayez!


**Bon et bien voilà !  
**

**J'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon Zoro et Sanji à l'abandon comme ça, pendant les jours de fêtes alors. J'ai planché un peu sur eux et j'ai écrit ça. Un tout petit truc, minuscule mais qui je l'espère plaira!  
**

**C'est pour nowel avec un peu de retard mais tout de même. Et pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas souhaité mes voeux, je le fais maintenant! Tous mes vœux pour cette année 2013 !  
**

**Bonne lecture.****  
**

* * *

**Sur le pont.**

Le vent berce, souffle et guette. La brume s'échappe, s'écarte et laisse entrevoir un ciel de nuit. La lune éclaire, belle et lumineuse, veille sur les personnes en mer et ceux qui daignent bien poser un œil sur elle. Et sur le pont d'un bateau, une personne regardait cela, contemplait le spectacle de ces yeux bleus d'eaux. Un léger sourire venait bercer son visage, léger et envoutant. Ces quelques mèches blondes, lui chatouillait la joue et lui rappeler ou il se trouvait de temps à autre. Appuyez sur la rambarde, il avait une allure élégante et magnifique.

Derrière lui, se profile une silhouette, grande et rustre. Imposante et puissante. Il avance malgré tout à pas de loup et réussit à surprendre son ami. Pourtant, le blond ne se retourne pas, reste face à la mer et suis mentalement le chemin d'une main sur ces hanches. Des doigts parcouraient la chemise immaculée et un corps venait se coller à celui du blond. Un soupir chaud se fait sentir dans le cou pale du cuisinier et une voix s'élève dans les airs, rauque, éraillé et rempli de sensualité.

**_ J'ai attendu ce moment, toute la journée love-cook.**

**_ …Mh, pourquoi Marimo !?**

Sans bouger, leur conversation voit le jour dans cette nuit étoilée. Personne dans les environs, ils se permettent d'être proche, de se dire des choses sans réellement les prononcer.

**_ T'sais pourquoi. J'ai pas besoin de t'le dire, baka.** D'un sourire, le blond se tourne pour faire face à son ainé, d'une demi-tête plus grand que lui. Il était face à une personne à qui il tenait, ils étaient plongés dans ces émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux, yeux que ce blond adorait.

**_ Joyeux noël à toi aussi, tête de cactus.**

Sourire malin, pervers et ravissant se pose comme un rictus sur les lèvres de Zoro. S'approchant, se penchant sur ce blond qui était à sa merci, leurs souffles se mélangent, leurs lèvres se frôlent, se désirent et se dégustent enfin. Douce, tendre, passionné. Le baiser dur un temps, longtemps et leurs corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre, inévitablement. Une fois le baiser rompu, leurs fronts se touchent un instant, leurs pensées communiquent et doucement, ils s'éloignent.

**_ Tu es à la vigie ce soir !?**

**_ Oui. **

**_ …Alors tu pourrais avoir de la visite**. Le vert replace une mèche blonde. Lui lance un sourire taquin et se recule lentement. Sanji mordille sa lèvre, presque pressait mais aussi d'humeur joueuse.

**_ Si ça pouvait être une bonne couette bien chaude, ça m'arrangerait. **

Une pichenette sur le milieu du front et le cuistot se renfrogne légèrement. Il faut dire, il avait irrité l'algue et il s'était défendu. Pourtant et parce qu'ils étaient seuls, la dispute ne commence pas. Ils trouvent un autre moyen pour en découdre, à coups de bouche et de domination. Zoro en sort vainqueur et se retire vers les cabines, laissant un blond, son blond donc, seul sur le pont, un sourire discret et certainement amoureux berçant son visage.

La brise est toujours présente, la lune également seul gardienne de leur secret, seule différence, une cigarette à prit place dans ce tableau. Jouant sur le bord des lèvres du cuistot, elle dégage une fumée blanchâtre qui s'évapore aux fils des secondes. Puis, oubliant de rêver, il se tourne vers le mât et enclenche ces premiers pas. Grimpant le filet, se retrouvant très vite à la vigie, il s'installe sur le canapé et guette par la fenêtre.

Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée maintenant. Il avait hâte. Hâte que tous dorment. Hâte d'être rejoint. Hâte de passer un vrai Joyeux Noël avec son Marimo de malheur !

[…]

* * *

**Et voilà, terminé !**

**Alors!? Oui, non, pourquoi !? Moi, je trouve cet OS, certes court mais néanmoins pas mal du tout. **

**[Je dis ce que je veux, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit alors u_u]**

**Sinon, j'espère avoir de vos avis avec une petite review peut-être !?**

**Bisoux à vous. **

**Et certainement à très vite.**

**PS: Bonne année !**


End file.
